


A Little Late-Night Tutoring

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fuck You Jeff Davis, Just enough plot to justify the porn, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before coming to Hogwarts with her dad's new job, Kira's old school didn't have anything to do with Dark Arts, not even Defense Against. Now that she's transferred that's going to be a problem. Lucky for Kira, Allison's to lend her a hand getting her practicals up to speed. And at Hogwarts, practicals are <em>very</em> hands-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Late-Night Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



> I'm not sure I really managed to get to the heart of this prompt at _all_. There's just so many possibilities. /o\ But I did try! Happy belated birthday, tailoredshirt! I hope this suits!

Kira locked her hands behind her back and kept her eyes down as she approached the professor's desk. Shards of what had been a very nice blue vase were sitting in an accusing pile in the middle. The rest of the Defense class shuffled out, most of them doing their best not to look at her, in case they called the wrath of the professor down on them. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski especially—rumor said they'd run afoul of the faculty more than once, and Kira could believe it. They were the kind of boys who probably first started doing magic by accidentally setting things on fire, and then flooded the kitchen putting it out. Allison, one of her dorm mates in Gryffindor Tower, at least looked sympathetic, but she would. Professor Argent was her father, after all. 

The professor waited until the door had closed before speaking. "Have a seat, Miss Yukimura." He gestured at the two stools placed in front of his desk. 

Her knees folded like a poorly braced card table. Luckily, one of the stools caught her fall. If she almost fell off it too, she recovered gracefully enough that it wasn't too embarrassing. Well, not more than the rest of the day had been.

Argent smiled at her obvious nerves. His robes puddled at his elbows, showing the rolled-up shirtsleeves underneath. "I wanted to talk to you about your place in my classroom. You came from the States, right?"

She nodded hurriedly, then stopped when it started to make her even more nauseous. "The Witch's Tree Academy, sir. In California."

"Not very big on the Dark Arts over there, are they?" The way he watched her made it obvious that he already knew the answer, but the expectant pause went on. And _on_. He wanted her to _say_ it. 

It really was true. Hogwarts Defense professors were cursed to be evil. 

Anxiously, Kira pressed her lips together. "They—no sir. They think that even teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is too dangerous. There's a Ne—history, you know? And the school is in the middle of a large Muggle town." His expression sharpened, still waiting, and she hurried on to say, "We had general defense lessons, though! The theory of curse breaking and charm nullification and—"

"Reactive. Nothing practical." He paused, then continued with, "And nothing specific to the Dark Arts. Nothing, in fact, actually defensive." 

Heart sinking, she shook her head. "No sir."

"Your theoretical work is top-notch," Professor Argent said firmly, watching her with clear blue eyes. If he hadn't been made of ice, she might have had a little bit of a crush. As it was, he was too terrifying to even think about that way. "But my classroom is a _practical_ one. Defense Against the Dark Arts is no use unless you know how to apply it swiftly, accurately and by reflex. And you, Miss Yukimura, are very much lacking in that regard." 

Kira's chest and throat tightened. "I want to be here," she said urgently, leaning forward. "I want to learn." 

The hard edges of his stare softened, just a little. "I know you do, or you wouldn't have picked this elective." He leaned forward. "I'm going to give you until October to bring your practical results up to a minimum acceptability. After that, I'll have to speak to Headmistress McGonagall about finding you another class."

She swallowed and nodded. "Thank you." 

"Dismissed, Miss Yukimura." 

Quickly, Kira grabbed up her bag and scrambled for the door before the professor could change his mind. 

No sooner had she gotten out into the hall before someone grabbed her arm and yanked her to a stop. "Are you okay?" Allison eyes were huge and worried. "He didn't yell at you for that vase thing, did he? That totally wasn't on purpose."

Kira shook her head. "No yelling. But he says that I have to get my practicals up or he'll kick me out of the class." Thinking about that hurt a little. She _wanted_ to learn defense. And all of her friends were in that class—if she wanted to take something else, she'd have to settle for something like Divination, or Muggle Studies.

Allison's jaw tightened, and her eyes narrowed. For a second, she looked enough like her father that it was a little alarming. "You just need practice. Right?" It was a question, but it didn't sound like one. One of her arms slung over Kira's increasingly hunched shoulders. "I think I can help you with that."

* * *

Kira curled up under the heavy down blankets of her bed, listening to the castle settle, eyes determinedly closed. A thousand thoughts raced through her brain, buzzed in her blood. It was all she could do to keep from vibrating right out of the bed and to the floor. 

The Gryffindor dorm at Hogwarts was quiet, the air heavy in that way that happened after midnight when the ghosts and teachers were the only ones awake. Every now and then, something would creak, or groan. Usually it was a teacher, coming to check that everyone was in bed, but then there were the howls. Always at the full moon, sometimes in between. There were rumors of werewolves at the school, kids that had been bitten by Greyback in the war, others that had come out of fighting to fight for Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall refused to say either way, but everyone knew. 

There were howls that night, singing to the sliver of late autumn moon. They were followed by a few clicks, and thunks from the boy's dorm across the tower. Something creaked. A tap. Another tap, closer. Footsteps, and the sound of fabric rustling as her curtains were pulled aside, the odd blue light of _lumos_ prickling behind her eyelids. She fought to keep her breathing even as the light got closer, stronger, until it was blinding.

Then it poked her nose. 

She yelped and swatted at the wand, yanking away to glare at her assailant. "I thought you were McGonagall!" she hissed.

"McGonagall wouldn't need a light," Allison whispered, grinning at her from the edge of the bed. She'd used her necktie as a hairband, leaving her face bare and bright with a smile. The light from her wand threw shadows across her face, made the dips of her dimples seem even deeper, turned the loose button of her shirt into a fascinating shadow that Kira had to look away from or burn up blushing. "She'd just turn into a cat and lay on your pillow to stare at you until you gave yourself up." 

Kira's eyes went huge. "Would she do that?"

Solemn-faced, Allison nodded. "And she'll use your trunk for a litter box."

"Ugh, you're terrible." Making a face, Kira threw back the blankets, making sure to nail Allison in the face with them. Underneath, she was still in her uniform skirt and blouse, which had gotten rumpled from the covers, and her socks had slipped until the scarlet and gold border was near her ankles. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kira asked as she straightened it all out, even tugging up her socks. A bit of digging unearthed her robe from deeper in the blankets. It was a cool September night, and she didn't want to bother looking for a jumper. "I don't want you to get in trouble just because I'm failing." 

One of Allison's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "It's not like it's your fault you're failing," she answered. "And anyway, I need a dueling partner since Lydia won't. Now come on." She grabbed Kira's hand and kissed the tip of her wand. The light vanished in a blink, leaving just the faint glow of someone's homework. Together, they slipped down the path created by the beds and out the door. Warm golden light from the banked hearth fire filled the common room, but up the stairs it was barely enough to raise the shadows. 

It was hard—impossible—not to be excited. At her old school there hadn't been dorms. It had been a small school of mostly local witches, or witches whose parents could aparate, floo or portkey them in. Girls who needed housing were hosted, but it was never very many. Her parents had even taken in a few. There'd never been a chance to sneak around, and the Academy had a _strict_ policy against out of bounds magic. It was strange and amazing just to be able to keep her wand with her after class. 

And now she was going to use it. On another witch. 

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Kira whispered to cover her excitement, hugging close to the stair rail as they started down. She'd only been at Hogwarts a month since her father started teaching there, and she didn't know her way around very well yet. Part of her suspected that only a few people actually did. The moving staircases and vanishing rooms didn't make it easy to get places, even when you were supposed to be up and about. _Sneaking_ had to have been ten times harder. 

But Allison just wrinkled her nose, tie a curl of bright color in her hair. "No," she admitted, "but where we're going knows we're coming." Then she turned and led the way, keeping Kira's hand tucked safely in the warmth of her own.

"Not reassuring," Kira mumbled, but she didn't pull her hand away.

* * *

The route Allison led her down was a maze, just like everything else in Hogwarts. There were three staircases, all of them going down but that somehow ended with them a floor higher than where they started. Two hidden passageways connected between wings that—from what Kira knew—weren't even close to each other. At one point had to hide in a nook behind a suit of armor, Allison's palm muffling Kira's nervous giggles while Professor Hagrid stalked down the Charm's corridor, her breath hot on Kira's neck. When the teacher was gone and they had to squirm free, Kira could have sworn the armor raised its helm knowingly.

They ended up in a crumbling, forgotten hallway near the roof—the sixth or seventh floor at least. The bricks were old, stained and crusty, and the banners were charred at the edges. Moonlight crept in through cracks in the mortar, glittering on broken glass from a shattered mirror.

"Where are we?" Kira asked in a completely unnecessary hushed whisper. There weren't any teachers nearby, or even a ghost. As far as she knew, this floor wasn't even on the maps. But it seemed rude to speak any louder. 

Allison shrugged and pressed her hand to one of the walls. It was practically bare, just another spot of stone, with a shuttered window and some cracks. "I don't know," she said, just as quietly. "It's a different place every time. Stiles and Scott found it in second year. We think it's left over from the war. The castle hasn't finished healing it yet."

Kira snorted. "You talk like the castle is alive." One of her fingers ran over a stone bench. It wasn't dusty, which was weird. Obviously no one was cleaning up, and it wasn't sealed. "It's just a building with some old spells."

Moonlight caught Allison's eyes, fractured like the mirror. Her teeth flashed in a grin. "Oh?" Leaning up, she stroked the palm of her hand down the bare wall. "I'm back. I told you I'd bring a friend. This is Kira."

The wall _shrugged_ , stones grinding together, undulating. Kira's eyes went wide as they shimmered, and what had been clean, if old, stone darkened. Smoke stains appeared, reaching up across the ceiling in long fingers. Grey shifted to blackened brown and tarnished brass as the stones slowly shifted into a soot-stained door. 

"Thank you." Allison rubbed her hand across the new doorframe, and Kira could have sworn she heard the stone shift again, almost like a sigh. "Come on, it's in here." She pushed opened the door and slipped through, leaving it just cracked enough for Kira to follow.

Awkwardly, she did, pausing to pat the door, just in case. It was warm under her hand, but quiet. "Thank you," she said, and scurried through. Then she stumbled to a stop, breathless. " _Whoa_." Slowly, she turned in a circle, head tilted back to take it in.

On the other side of the door was a massive, endless room, bigger than the Great Hall, bigger than the mountain gnome holds in the Appalachians, lit by thousands of floating candles. What she could see of the ceiling was even sootier than the door had been, patches of solid black and crusted like the inside of a poorly cleaned fireplace. The floor looked like it had been swept clean of ashes at some point. Little gray particles clung to the crannies, but she could see the lines of a broom in the dust, though whoever it was had clearly tried their best. Everything was old, and burned and broken and _amazing_.

"It's been cleaning up." Allison had her head tilted back to look at the ceiling. Soot marked her fingers and cheek, but she didn't seem to notice. "See? Last time I was here, there was a hole in the roof, and the ash was an inch thick. It must have wanted to meet you."

"What _is_ this place?" 

All Allison did was shrug. "I don't know. But I can always find it when I wanted it, and I don't think any of the professors know about it. I figured that we could practice your Defense this way, where we don't have to worry about making noise." 

That made sense. It was kind of brilliant, actually. Kira grinned and reached for her wand, suddenly eager. "Let's get started, then!"

Allison grinned back. "Wands ready!"

Together, they took their starting positions, back to back, wands up. It was the classic code duello start, the part Kira knew she had _down_. Anyone could hold a stick and march, even at the Witch's Tree. Counting together, they took their steps, the large space echoing with every click of their heels. 

On five, Kira dived out of the way, barely dodging a blast from Allison's wand that turned the stone to ice where it hit. Her wand was coming up before she finished rising to her knees. _Twist and flick and_ — " _Aero expulso_!" 

The air under Allison's feet blew her upward. She curled into a ball, wand snapping out while she was still in the air. " _Langlock_!" 

Almost immediately, Kira's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She tried to shoot a curse back, but her tongue was glued. Glaring, she snapped out her wand and shot off the only spell she'd managed to cast silently—a cheering charm. 

Allison had made a safe landing and was still getting to her feet when her knees just dropped out from under her. She slapped her hand to her mouth, face turning pink. A snicker slipped free, then a full-fledged giggle. Ashes stained her skirt as she fell on back, desperately trying to keep the laughter in, chest heaving and knees curled up. 

She was so distracted that she didn't even try to stop Kira from stalking over and just picking up her wand. Pointedly, she poked Allison in the ribs with it, trying to convey _I win_ with her face. 

Big brown eyes blinked up at her. Then Allison heaved and rolled over onto her side, clutching her stomach as giggles erupted from her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasped out, face slowly shifting from pink to bright, floral red. "It's just—oh _Merlin_ —"

Rolling her eyes, Kira dropped down by Allison to wait it out. Cast silently, her cheering charms had more kick on first impact; she'd never managed to even them out the way they should be. It wasn't actually a spell _meant_ to be cast silently, but it was too much fun to use in secret. Having the extra push at the start just made it better. 

Slowly, Allison got herself under control. The giggling faded, then stopped. She flopped onto her back, one hand extended. Kira dropped the wand in her hand, and sighed in relief when Allison canceled the spell. 

"Thanks." Sticking her tongue out, she flexed it around. It felt weird, stiff after having been stuck for so long. She flexed it until it wasn't as bad, though there was one part at the very tip that felt odd, stiff even. It had probably been pressed against her teeth or something. 

Allison's chest heaved, and she pushed herself upward to a wobbly verticality. Her previously white shirt was a mire of ashy stains, and she'd lost a button completely while she'd been wiggling around on the floor. Her skirt had been pushed up to bare most of her thighs, but she didn't seem care. "That went well," she started to say, but Kira snorted. 

"If you'd kept ahold of your wand, I would have lost." She made a face, thinking back on the duel. Professor Argent was right—she _did_ need work, if this was the level of Defense that Hogwarts taught. "How did you manage to get me while the _expulso_ had you? My mom would have had to land before she could get a shot off, and she has this martial arts thing going."

The tips of Allison's toes wiggled. The motion traveled up her body until it finished in a stretch. "It's all in the back," she said cheerfully, like that explained _anything_. "And planning your next spell. I can show you, if you want? It's easy." 

_Easy_ for Allison Argent was probably _hellishly difficult and/or impossible_ for Kira Yukimura. But Allison looked so happy to offer, like it didn't even occur to her that Kira was going to fail miserably and probably crack her head open all over the floor just trying to learn. There was no way to say no to that face. It was like saying no to sunshine. "I guess..." 

"Great." With another stretch that popped her back so loudly that even Kira could hear it, Allison scrambled to her feet. She made a half-effort at brushing the ashes off her legs before offering a hand, which Kira reluctantly took. If her heart beat a little faster when Allison squeezed, right before hauling her up, well. No one needed to know the stupid things her heart got up to, anyway.

* * *

There was no way to tell what time it was in the room. It felt like hours that Kira had spent tossing Allison and being tossed by her, but the alarm she'd set to tell them to get back to their dorm hadn't gone off. They were both sweaty and tired, robes discarded, uniforms clinging to them in uncomfortable ways. But it had been so much fun that Kira hadn't wanted to call it quits. Even if she _was_ aching from so many hard landings. 

"One more try." Allison ran her hands down Kira's body, correcting her stance a little wider, rubbing the small of her back until she relaxed a bit. Then she stepped back, dark eyes locked on Kira's, wand ready. "Got your spell in mind?" 

Kira nodded. It felt like she'd been hit with _langlock_ again and her heart was pounding in her chest, but no. That was just Allison. 

"Remember to try and land on the cushion." Taking a textbook perfect stance, Allison twisted and flicked the tip of her wand. " _Aero expulso_!" 

The burst of air caught Kira right in the legs, tossing her up. Just like they'd practiced, she curled herself up, correcting the random course. Her wand hand automatically fell into the right position. " _Expelliaramus_!" Then the pocket of air they'd been using was rushing up under her. She barely got her head tucked in time to land and roll, coming back up to her feet in seconds, wand up and ready again. 

She froze, taking in her readiness, the lack of humiliating tangles of limbs and stone. "I did it?" 

Allison was applauding with a brilliant grin, standing next to a faintly purple scorch mark. "You did it!" she cheered. "I was able to dodge, but most people would be caught by surprise."

There was nothing capable of stopping Kira from grinning back. She bounced on the balls of her toes, excited. "Let's try a duel again! No code!" she blurted out, heart speaking while her brain was still catching up. Allison's eyebrows had started to twitch upward. "I mean... Your dad is big on practical Defense, right? If we limit ourselves to just magic, it's not really practical, is it? Does he _say_ we're supposed to use the code?"

"No, he doesn't, but if he asks I didn't tell you that." Allison grinned and banished the air cushion, wand twinkling like fairy lights. She twisted around, watching Kira over her shoulder. "One more. Then we should probably get back to bed, before someone notices we're gone."

Kira nodded hurriedly and took her place at Allison's back. Her blood was pumping under her skin, making it feel tight and tingly. She was on fire, _alive_ , and it was amazing. 

"No paces, we go on five," Allison said. She sounded as eager as Kira was. Their backs pressed together, the curve of Allison's ass pressing against the small of her back. Kira flushed and focused on her plan. 

"One," Allison said.

"Two," Kira added, wishing she could see Allison's face. She had a feeling she'd be grinning.

"Three."

"Four."

" _Five_!" they finished together. 

Allison sprang away, but Kira was already whipping around, moving with her, staying too close. She knew _this_ part. Her mother had taught her enough that she was easily able to stay between Allison and her wand point. One of Allison's legs snaked out to catch her by the ankle, but Kira wove around, grabbing for Allison's wrist with one hand and jabbing her wand with the other. " _Tarantallegra_!" 

Somehow, Allison managed to spin away in the tight quarters, barely missing the curse. Kira moved with her, refusing to give up an inch. Their bodies pressed together, Kira all but straddling Allison's leg, the captured arm stretched out like a parody of a tango. They were close enough that she could spot the flecks of gold around the outer rim of Allison's irises, see the smudge where she hadn't quite managed to clean off all her eyeliner. 

Quick as a snake, Allison darted in, pressing their lips together. Kira's mouth dropped open in utter shock before she found herself leaning in. Allison licked at her lower lip teasingly, eyes soft and warm and busily tying Kira's stomach into knots. 

She felt the moment Allison's expression shifted. It was a second too late to realize that her grip had loosened before Allison was leaping back, yelling, " _Expelliaramus_!"

Kira's wand yanked out of her hand, flying away to clatter on the floor, in what would _usually_ signal the end of a duel. For a second, neither of them moved. Then Allison's arm extended again, and Kira scrambled after her wand. 

"No code!" she yelled, in case Allison hadn't gotten the message, ducking to the side and then back again. One of Allison's spells bounced off the stones just behind her heels. Kira skidded to the side, then dived forward to grab her wand off the floor, tucking herself into a roll just in time to miss a blast of a freezing charm. Just like Allison had taught her, the spell was already in her mind as she came out of the dive, shouting, " _Incarcerous_!" A breath, and then, " _Impedimenta_!" 

Ropes sprang out of the tip of her wand, shooting toward Allison. In a hair's breadth of a moment, they had her arms pinned to her side. Her legs locked together. Slowly, she toppled back, landing with a painful sounding-thud.

Keeping her wand ready in case it wasn't over yet, Kira inched over and peered down at Allison's bound form. Her wand was trapped to her side along with her arms, so Kira let herself relax a little. She didn't, however, untie Allison yet. "That was cheating," Kira panted accusingly. "You cheated."

"Kissing is against the rules. But we weren't playing by the rules." Allison stretched out, dark strands of hair sticking to her cheeks and neck. The fall had flipped up her skirt, exposing her legs all the way up to the pale blue, lacy edge of her panties, and stretching only shrugged it up higher. Even with that and her arms bound, she looked completely in control of the situation. "So, looks like you won. You've got me captured. What now?"

"Now?" Kira repeated numbly, dragging her eyes away from the curve of Allison's hips. They were sweaty, just like everywhere else, and way too tempting. But Allison's face was maybe even worse to look at. Her eyes were dark with promise, a wicked smile making her dimples pop out. 

"Now." 

Kira's mouth was suddenly dry. She hadn't gone to an all-girls school for nothing. Being able to go home at night hadn't stopped _things_ from happening, it just meant they'd been more careful. And the look Allison was giving her was exactly the same one Kathy Morris had given her right before she'd shoved her hand down Kira's panties last spring. 

But Allison didn't have a hand free to do that, which meant _she_ had to make the first move. 

Dropping to her knees, Kira released the impedimenta. Almost immediately Allison's legs parted, knees coming up so her skirt finished sliding up to flash the rest of her panties, the smooth skin of her thighs. She kept her eyes on Kira's face, big and innocent in a way that belied her smile. 

It would have taken a saint not to kiss her, and Kira definitely wasn't that. Allison let out a soft, needy sound as their lips touched. The kiss was hungry, and definitely more experienced than Kathy Morris had been. Their teeth clicked together awkwardly before Kira found the right angle, the pressure that made Allison's whole body arch up into her. 

She used the tie-headband to pull Allison's head back, teeth scraping over her neck. Her other hand worked at the loosened buttons of Allison's top, peeling it open as much as the ropes would allow. Allison's bra was a lacy blue that matched her panties. It was just the good side of too small that pushed them up for effect, flashing a dark nipple under the edge of the cup. It also was definitely not the Mickey Mouse bra Allison had put on for classes that morning. 

"Nice." One of Kira's fingers ran along the cup, making Allison shiver. It made her throat tight and dry, thinking about what that meant. Allison looked like a wild thing, hair haled out around her head in messy tangles, a flush high on her cheeks. Her panties already had a damp spot, and Kira hadn't even really touched her yet. "Plan ahead?"

"Maybe?" Rolling her shoulders, Allison managed to get up onto her elbows. It pushed her breast into Kira's hand, like a needy cat demanding to be petted. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Kira felt brave, in a strange, hot way. Kathy Morris had been exiting, nerve-wracking, and had always left her feeling like she needed to hide her face in embarrassment. It had just been fooling around, really. But having Allison like this made her feel powerful. Any embarrassment was buried somewhere behind the rush of having someone as strong as that looking at her like she'd give Kira anything at all.

"I don't know." Humming noncommittally, she pushed down Allison's bra, lifting her breasts up out of the cups. She squeezed, liking the way they fit into her palm just so. Her thumb traced under the lace, rubbing a circle until the nipple pebbled and tightened. "I kind of like seeing you like this," Kira admitted, resting her cheek against the warm skin. "Maybe I'll keep you this way."

Another nip, and Allison let herself fall flat back to the floor again. "Make me earn my freedom?" 

"Yeah. You owe me, don't you? Tricking me like that." Leaning down, Kira ran the tip of her tongue across the areola. There was a hint of something chemical, and a scent of citrus—a potion, maybe some perfume. She chased the flavor, nuzzling her way from one to the other, licking and kissing where it suited her. When her teeth pinched, Allison hissed in a breath between, hips bucking. 

One of Kira's hands curved around the muscular curve of Allison's thigh. Her fingers slid higher, path curving so that they followed the elastic edge of the panties without actually touching Allison's pussy. She rubbed along the inside, not venturing closer even when Allison whined. "Did you make me break the vase in class?" 

"I didn't think you would get in trouble for it." Under her hand, Allison's hips shifted, desperately trying to move her hand over. "Kira, _please_. Do _something_."

Taking just a little pity, Kira dragged her fingers over Allison's cunt, rubbing into the damp spot until Allison cried out. Then she slid a finger under her panties, directly across the slick skin and coarse hair. When she raised her fingers to lick clean, Allison visibly swallowed. "You _definitely_ owe me, Argent."

Rising to her knees, she pulled her own panties down—plain plaid cotton, not at _all_ the ones she'd have worn if she'd had warning. She tossed them back toward the pile of their robes, not bothering to see if they made it. Her knee swung over Allison's shoulders, a flare of nerves rising up from their hiding place to twist in her stomach.

If Allison had any doubts, she didn't show them. She stretched up before Kira could even finish, vanishing under her skirt. A second later, Kira felt her tongue sliding along her vulva, heard Allison groan hungrily. The flat of Allison's tongue slid along her, finding her hole and fucked into her. 

She finished settling, pulling up her skirt to see Allison between her legs. The dark curls of Kira's pubic hair ticked her nose, making it wrinkle. It didn't stop her from burying herself, eyes closed, mouth sloppy and greedy. Her heels scraped the floor, pushing her up enough that Kira was thrown off balance and nearly fell on her face. Allison grinned against her, a hard little flash of teeth that made all the air in the room vanish and lightning arch up from between her legs. 

Hurriedly, Kira tucked her skirt in her waistband. Then she buried both hands in Allison's dark curls, holding her in place while she rode her, rocking down. Every little touch of Allison's mouth made her heart leap and her cunt clench tight, pleasure rocketing through her. Groaning, she rocked harder, until she actually riding Allison's mouth. She slid back until her clit was where she wanted and just moved until Allison got the message. 

Kira moaned, head falling forward. Her skin tingled, tightened. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. She came with a choked sob. Allison didn't stop sucking on her clit, lapping at it even when Kira was nearly smothering her. Another orgasm came hard on the heels of the first, fuzzing her vision out at the edges. 

Under her, Allison's body arched again and her head fell back, a shiver running through her so hard that Kira felt it in her thighs. She actually stopped moving for a second, cheeks bright red, breath hot and fast.

"Did you just...? From that?" Kira's throat felt scratchy and rough. She didn't think she'd been making that much noise, but it felt like she might have been screaming. 

Allison hummed and rubbed her cheek against Kira's inner thigh. Her mouth was shiny, lips red and swollen. "You taste good," she said. 

Leaning back, she slid her palm down the stretch of Allison's stomach, past her skirt to the top of her panties. They'd long since soaked through. Even the insides of her thighs were slick, and Kira was suddenly hit with a need to know how wet Allison got. If maybe she was one of those girls who gushed as she came, or if she was just sloppy when she got hot. 

She tucked her fingers under the edge of the panties, and Allison's hips bucked again. Her legs spread wide, like it would help. "Like that?" Kira grinned, pushing her hand in deeper. Allison's skin was hot under her fingers, slippery slick. All it took was another glance over her clit and she was practically writhing. "Merlin, you look good. I bet you'd taste good, too. Should I turn around? Or maybe transfigure something?"

"Just—" Arching her back, Allison shoved her cunt into Kira's hand. Her eyes were lazy and dark as she looked up from between Kira's legs. It was probably the hottest thing Kira had ever seen. "Fuck me, just _touch_ me— _oh God_ —" 

One of Kira's fingers pushed in, the palm of her hand grinding down on the rest of Allison's cunt. She couldn't see what she was doing, but it must have been something right. Allison buried her mouth back in, even more eager than before, moans only barely muffled. She clenched down against Kira's finger as she came, hips rocking desperately. A second finger shoved in next to the first made her come again. Her high, desperate whine vibrated up through Kira's cunt to drag her along, and that was _it_. 

She ignored Allison's weak _no no come back_ and flipped around, settling back where she had been. Allison's mouth went right back to what she'd been doing, while Kira shoved Allison's panties down to her knees She wrapped her lips around Allison's vulva, tongue rolling hard and heady to get a taste of musk and sweat and desperation. Both fingers shoved back in, pushing out more wetness for Kira to lick up. 

Allison took them easy, already coming _again_ , breathless and frantic. Her tongue worked up in Kira, then back to her clit and back again, palming Kira's ass to hold her open. Kira rocked down, and Allison's lips curled around her, tongue flat against her. And then she hummed. 

Pleasure shut down everything in a flash of white. Kira's whole body jerked, her toes curling and stomach clenching, brain exploding. She fell forward, limbs turned to noodles, cheek against Allison's hip. 

For a long minute, they just lay there, panting. Somewhere something was beeping—her alarm? How long had that been going off? Lazily, she curled her fingers and gave Allison a little lick. "Think you've paid for tricking me?" 

Under her, Allison sighed. "Not really." Her palms ran up the back of Kira's thighs, then scratched her nails down lightly. "I owe you for the vase, too." 

It took a second the meaning of Allison's touch wiggle its way through Kira's fried brain. "When did you... You knew how to escape?" 

Allison hummed, rubbing her hands up again to give Kira's ass as squeeze. "My dad's the Defense professor. Of course I know how to get out of ropes."

"Yeah, I bet." Twisting, Kira got herself flipped around again, propping herself up on her elbows so she could see Allison's face. The ropes were still there, just draped around her loosely. She plucked at one of them, holding it up for emphasis. "You realize you're going to have to teach me that trick, right?"

"It might take a lot of practice. We'll have to make this a regular tutoring session." Allison bit her lip, doe eyes giant and hopeful. "Just to get your grades up." 

Kira laughed, dropping down to kiss her sex-shiny lips. "I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get."


End file.
